Meet the Robinsons Series: Halloween Special
by MidnightWillow516
Summary: This Halloween, Wilbur and Magena's day of terror turns into a day of boredom. Magena decides to take matters into her own hands and created her own chaos. But her plan backfires and takes a tole on Todayland High. Now, the teenage duo must to protect the student body from the vilest monsters of them all... teachers.
1. Trick minus the Treat

**Happy October, ghosts and ghouls! It probably seems weird that I would release a new episode before finishing my crossover, but I was too excited to wait. This special is a satire of horror and slasher movies, particularly the ones centered around teenagers. Prepare for a lot of screams and a lot of laughs.**

* * *

A cool autumn breeze and partially cloudy sky fall over Todayland this Halloween. Outside of the city, the usually apathetic Magena Mortale steps out of her family's Victorian mansion with a wide smile on her face. She whistles while walking over to the Robinson house. As she walks up the front steps, Spike and Dimitri pop out of their pots, both wearing arrow headbands. They predictably ask Magena to ring their doorbells. She decides not to comply with either of their requests, so she just knocks on the giant door, much to the twins' disappointment. Then, the giant purple octopus butler, Lefty, opens the door and greets the pale girl in his own cephalopod tongue.

"Happy Halloween, Lefty," says Magena, friendly.

Lefty enquires about Magena's crazy costume. Since she's visited the Robinson household, she can understand his gurgling. For her costume, her short black hair is very messy, she wears a black blazer with a blood-stained blue buttoned-down shirt and a chest belt strap over both of them. She also has brown pants, black dress shoes, and finally a "fake" chainsaw hand. Halloween is Magena's absolute favorite time of year and when it comes to costumes, she doesn't mess around.

"Oh, I couldn't decide between Tim Burton or Ash Williams. Ergo, 'Tim Williams'. Is Wilbur ready?"

Just as his name is mentioned, Wilbur slides down the railing of the main stairway and rushes to the door. He's dressed in an Indiana Jones costume, complete with the trademark hat and prop whip strapped to his side. He notices Magena's gruesome costume and is both impressed as well as little disappointed. He was hoping she would do the "typical girl" thing and where a more revealing costume, but he knew better than to expect that from her.

"Happy Hallows Eve," greets Wilbur. "You seem chipper today."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited for today. Halloween isn't as celebrated in Europe as it is over here, so I'm excited."

"Well then, we'd better make sure this Halloween ends a banner day."

"Alright, let's get going-"

"Wait. You gotta see this first. You're gonna love it. Hey Carl, come on out!"

Silence hovers over as there's no response, making the teens stand at the entrance quietly. Wilbur gets annoyed by the robot's lack of cooperation.

"Carl! We're waiting!"

"I'm not coming out," Carl whines from behind the door.

"Carl, you get out here show off your costume. Dad worked hard on it."

"I don't wanna. It's humiliating."

"Come on, you were practically built for this costume."

"Forget it!

"Carl, you know he's not gonna let this go," Magena intervenes. "We could still be standing here by next Halloween, so you might as well come out."

With a heavy sigh, Carl finally complies and reveals himself, in his C-3PO costume. He has metal bars lightly welded onto his arms. He wears a pair of gold round sunglasses with small holes, so he can still see. He also has marker drawings all over his metal body to look like complex features. Wilbur and Magena snicker at Carl's ridiculous appearance, making Carl sulk further.

"See, this is why I didn't wanna come out."

"Aw quit complaining, you look great. Now do that thing we rehearsed.'

"Do I really have to?"

"Come on, let's hear it _."_

 _"..._ _If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short circuit."_

Carl's impression makes the teens laugh joyously, which doesn't help his embarrassment at all.

"You two are brats."

"Okay okay, we've had our fun. Now, let's get this Halloween started-"

"Not so fast, kids. You're not planning to play 'Hookie' today, are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I just so happen to have a tracking device on both your earpieces. It would be a shame if I had to tell your parents that you were up to no good."

"Is this your way of getting us back?"

"Call it a 'trick without a treat.' Have fun at school."

Carl smugly waves the teen goodbye while the costumed teens reluctantly make their way to school. They're both displeased because they had both planned to play pranks all over the city and now those plans are ruined by a vengeful robot.


	2. The Sweet Taste of Revenge

At Todayland High, all students zip up the travel tube and approach the school building in their costumes, including Wilbur and Magena. As the two are about to enter the school, they are stopped by Principal Cohan at the entrance, who's dressed as Don Corleone from The Godfather. He has been greeting the students and making sure they don't bring anything dangerous or "offensive" to school, hence the reason he's stopping the black-haired teens.

"Mr. Robinson," says Cohan with a raised eyebrow, "is that a whip strapped to your belt?"

"Well, yes," answers Wilbur, "but I can assure you it's fake-"

"Doesn't matter. It can still be used as a weapon. Hand it over, son."

Defeated, Wilbur unstraps his whip and gives it to Cohan. The round black man becomes stunned when he finally sees Magena's hand chainsaw.

"Ms. Mortale! Are you actually bringing an actual chainsaw to school!?"

"You realize you just said 'actually' twice, right," snarks Magena?

"If you don't hand over that death machine this instant, I will suspend you!"

Naturally, this threat doesn't phase Magena at all. However, Wilbur puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her a look that tells her not to be difficult today. She realizes if she gets suspended, Wilbur would have to suffer through school alone for a period of time and she doesn't have the heart to do that to him. With a heavy breath, Magena submits and gives Cohan the chainsaw, so he lets the boy and girl inside with pouting faces.

* * *

In home economics class, Wilbur and Magena stand side-by-side at their counter along with their classmates and Ms. Kendall in a cliche witch's costume. This is possibly the only part of class everyone. Since it is Halloween, Ms. Kendall might have the class make something good.

"Good morning everyone," says Ms. Kendal with a sunny smile. "To celebrate this spooky time of year, we are going to make something very special. Since this is the day where you all enjoy sugary treats, we're gonna be making... vegan tofu pudding."

Hearing those words brings a whiny moan to all the student's mouths. Wilbur cups his hands onto his face and groans while Magena slams her head on the counter.

"I know you're all expecting to make something sugary sweet, but if you went home with tooth decay, I would have a mob of angry parents ate my throat again. Now let's get started."

With no other option, the students prepare their puddings, each pair of partners pouring and mixing ingredients into their blenders. After finishing up their puddings, Ms. Kendall goes around and inspects the students' work. Out of all of them, she is most impressed with Wilbur and Magena's pudding. Magena has cooked for herself since she was ten, so she knows her way around the kitchen. Ms. Kendal allows everyone to try their puddings and when they do, they are absolutely disgusted. None of them expected vegan tofu to be good, but they didn't think it would be so vile.

* * *

Later in the morning, in gym class, students were forced to get out of their costumes and into their gym uniforms. Coach Ramirez, who's dressed as a cowgirl, has them all do different exercises from running laps to doing pull-ups. She spends the majority of class blowing her whistle and barking orders. Coach is known for overworking students and pushing them beyond their limits, sometimes to the point of passing out. The only students who meet her standards are her own ten granddaughters, especially Morgan, who make up the entire school zapball team.

Wilbur and Magena manage to keep up thanks to their athletic prowess. Wilbur eventually gets winded, but the supernatural hybrid barely breaks. They would both much rather sit in the bleachers and relax, but Coach threatened to make the day's class into a dodgeball session if they did and the Ramirez girls always turn those into a bloodbath.

* * *

While lunch is going on, the brunette teens sit at their usual spot, outside under the only tree on the school platform. Neither of them is hungry due to the crumby day they've had.

"So much for a banner day," Magena groans, resting her forehead on her palms.

"Yeah, I did not enjoy it at all," Wilbur agrees.

"I blame you and Carl for this. Actually, I mostly blame you."

"How was I supposed to know Carl would stoop that low? Anyway, the real reason this day went sour is that the teachers are so uptight and controlling."

"You're right. Today wouldn't be such a dumpster fire if it wasn't for them."

Just as she thinks this, she has an idea. If she and Wilbur can't have a good and wholesome Halloween, they'll just have to settle for a malevolent one. They need to seek revenge for ruining Magena's first American Halloween. This thought brings a Grinchy grin to her face. Wilbur recognizes that face and gets an idea of what she's thinking.

"Does that look mean what I think it means?"

"It's showtime."

* * *

Most of the faculty members, including Principal Cohan, are busy monitoring the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Magena and Wilbur make their way to the teacher's lounge. The reach the door to the lounge, which of course is locked. Magena retracts her black claw and uses it to pick the lock. Once inside, the two look around the small room to see what they can you for their scheme. On the counter, they find a large bowl of assorted candies. After being denied sweets all day, looking at this bowl is like looking at the Holy Grail.

"Those old bags are hogging all the candy for themselves," lightly growls Magena.

"Well, at least this'll make our revenge all the more... 'sweeter'," jokes Wilbur.

Magena rolls her eyes at Wilbur's pun, but she secretly finds it funny. They both approach the counter and prepare their scheme. Magena lets ectoplasm ooze from her hand and drips it into the bowl. The specter goo sinks into the cany, making it glow. Quickly, they leave the room and hide before the candy can fully mutate. They carefully peek from behind a corner and watch the faculty members coming from down the hall and enter the lounge. Once their all inside, the teens quietly close the door and lock it from the outside. Most of the adults sit at the table in the center and relax.

"Finally, I need a breather," yawns Mr. Nicholson, dressed in a scraggly bear costume.

"I feel guilty for keeping the kids from having candy," sighs Ms. Kendal.

"Ah, those brats already eat loads a' junk," Coach Ramirez rebuttals. "After the workouts I gave 'em, they won't have an ounce of sugar in their bodies."

"Besides, we gotta save some for us," Principal Cohan cockily adds, reaching for the candy bowl on the counter.

"From the looks of it, you need to cut down on sugar too," mocks Mr. Hayashi, dressed as a clown.

"Go suck a lollipop."

Cohan is about to pop a piece of candy in his mouth when the candy reveals to have a large, gaping mouth. This scares the daylights out of Cohan, but before he can scream further, the candy forces itself out of his pudgy fingers and down his throat. The other adults get up from their seats and watch in horror as Cohan falls to the floor, choking and flailing around like a mental patient. Next thing they know, the other candies gain sentience and feed themselves to the remaining teachers.

The mischevious brunettes can hear the scream ear-piercing screams from outside. They can't see what's going on since there's no window, but they can imagine it. Their vengeance fills Magena with delight and Wilbur with mixed feelings.

"You don't think those candies will eat the teachers, do you?"

"No way, their just tiny balls of sugar and syrup. They'll probably just bite the teachers' heads and nibble at their ears. We'll let them out once justice is served."

"Yeah, hopefully by then they'll have 'mallowed' out."

"You're just gonna make candy puns all day now, aren't you?"

"Whatever makes today less 'brittle'."

Wilbur and Magena are then startled by the sudden lack of noise. The screaming seems to have stopped for some reason, which causes them to start worrying that something happened. They unlock the lounge door and slowly creek it open, revealing a dark and quiet room. The teens can't see any of the teachers with the shadows in the way. They open the door further and are about to enter when out of the darkness pounces... a twelve foot, hulking, ferocious stuffed bear.

Wilbur and Magena are befuddled by this unexpected turn of events, but it only gets worse. The bear is joined by more freaks: a black and white clown with projectile hair and four foot long arms; a haggish old woman with spider web hair and a cloak covering her ragged body; a dumpy woman wearing a blue apron and mask made of human flesh, holding a weedwhacker; and finally a tall and sinister black man in a pimp coat with a treble hook for a hand.

Wilbur screams at the top of his lungs while Magena quickly slams the door shut. She tries to lock it, but the monster keeps ramming the door, trying to get out, so she has to push back. Once Wilbur calms down, he sees a from across the hall and gets an idea. He rushes over, grabs it, and runs back to give it to Magena so she can further shut the door. She uses her strength to twist around the handle and it seems to. Wilbur gets the idea for them to run to the principal's office and Magena agrees. They make haste down the hall while the creatures continue to try busting out.

The two make it to the reception office and lock the door behind them. They both move whatever heavy object they can to further block the door. Magena naturally moves the half-ton furniture. After that, they go further to Cohan's office, trying to process what just happened.

"What in the hell was that," exclaims Wilbur?! "What did you do to them?!"

"I don't know! That wasn't supposed to happen! I guess they ate the candy and got themselves mutated."

"Alright, but they're gonna break out of the lounge eventually and when they do, they'll slaughter everyone in school. We have to do something."

Wilbur looks at the desk and sees the microphone to the loudspeaker. He thinks of a way to get the student body to safety. He turns on the microphone which in turn activates the loudspeaker.

 **"Attention! This is not a drill. This is an emergency! Everybody needs to go to the** **gymnasium immediately and await further instructions! Repeat, report to the gymnasium!"**

Students from the cafeteria and several classrooms hear the announcement but are confused to hear a teenage boy's voice on the loudspeaker. Even so, they choose not to question it and march to the gym. Wilbur and Magena exit the reception office to go the gym themselves and try to figure out their next move.

* * *

 **The monsters in this tale are inspired by the following horror figures: Tibbers from League of Legends/bear guy from the Shining; Laughing Jack** **creepypasta; Baba Yaga; Leatherface; Candyman.**


End file.
